


Sweet Little Lies

by alonglongrun



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 朔间骨科+零英+英凛英互攻大概是民国（？）架空AU短，一发完，不要在意任何细节
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi, Tenshouin Eichi/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Little Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little T](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Little+T).



朔间凛月的病情在这个冬天又恶化了。

他在清醒与梦境的边缘熬过每一个白天，在寂静与孤独中度过每一个夜晚。将近年尾，朔间零为了家族的杂事忙的不可开交，但还是会尽量在天亮之前前来看望他。

他嫌弃哥哥发梢雪花融化的水滴太冷不愿被拥抱，对特意燃旺了的壁炉却只字不提。他们在摇曳的火光里交合，朔间零用小心翼翼的态度开拓他的身体，仿佛怀里的人是易碎的瓷器；手指增加到三根后便换成了朔间零自己的东西，被填满的熟悉感觉让朔间凛月发出轻喘。

只有在深浅相间的抽插开始后朔间凛月才会堪堪搂住身前的兄长，他用鼻尖蹭蹭朔间零的脸颊以示自己想要接吻，唇齿交缠间他尝到了微微的酒气。朔间凛月曾对兄长说过讨厌他带着应酬的气味来见自己，于是朔间零每次都会提前沐浴更衣，身上再无多余的味道。

可是这酒气和外面那些劣质酒精不一样，它转瞬即逝却涩得凛冽，随后只余一点温润的甜。这让他想起一个人，天祥院英智。

他的义兄天祥院英智身体状况也并不好，朔间凛月在夜晚还能恢复这个年纪的少年应有的精气神，天祥院英智则一直生着严重的病。朔间和天祥院两家一直保持着往来，天祥院英智这段时间寄住在朔间宅邸，他也时常去找这位义兄喝茶读书。

朔间凛月不是没有怀疑过兄长与天祥院英智之间说不清道不明的结拜关系，只是当他仔细留意时那些迹象都如叶上秋露不留痕迹。今夜这丝鬼魅般的酒气就像一瓢冰水，将他彻底淋了个清醒。

朔间零注意到了朔间凛月有些僵硬的身躯，停下动作问他是不是累了。朔间凛月一言不发，将脸埋在兄长颈间主动扭起腰来吞的更深，无声地催促朔间零继续。

他忍不住去猜想兄长和天祥院英智是怎么做这档子事的，是像对待自己这样温柔……还是像朔间凛月自己和天祥院英智做的那样呢？

和表面上温和的样子形成反差的是，他的义兄在床上显得颇为激进。

他们曾试过在黑暗的书房里做，与正和家族老古董们开会的朔间零仅有一墙之隔。天祥院英智轻柔地啄吻他的额头，手上撸动二人性器的手却疾风骤雨毫不减速。

朔间凛月咬住手腕以免自己发出声来，而天祥院英智一边给自己扩张一边将西洋发明的那些小玩意塞进朔间凛月下身的小穴里。当朔间凛月进入义兄火热柔软的身体里，自己的后穴也被刺激得不断颤抖时，他听见墙那边传来了朔间零疲惫的话语声和渐渐靠近的脚步声。

门就在不远处，只要朔间零此时拉开把手，他们二人隐秘的情事就会暴露在整个家族的高层眼中。朔间凛月不由得停下了动作，他示意天祥院英智自己要先拔出去。

可出乎他意料的是，对方不仅没有暂停，甚至加大了起伏的力度，还将一根手指塞进了朔间凛月的小穴里。前后的双重刺激让朔间凛月就这么泄了出来，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛，发现面前的天祥院英智笑得意味深长。

壁炉的火没那么旺了，房里还残留着一丝性事后的余韵。如今，在这个下着雪的夜晚，朔间凛月慵懒地靠在兄长的怀里，明白了当时天祥院英智笑容里的含义。

朔间零不会去推开那扇门，朔间凛月也不会去问那杯酒，天祥院英智更不会开口提起兄弟二人身上那些吻痕和指印。这座宅邸就像深不见底的大洋，他们只是沉潜其中的海流，被看不见的浪潮裹挟着前进。

不过，至少在眼下，他们能够肆意拥有彼此。


End file.
